


magicless/club au drabble

by echomoon



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Club AU, M/M, magicless au, makign out with a stranger to hide from your ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: quentin tries to hide from his ex in a club and asks the handsome stranger at the bar for help





	1. Chapter 1

quentin is lurking by the bar when he spots alice coming in the entrance. fuck. their breakup had been probably one of the worst experiences of quentin’s life and 5 months later he still wasn’t completely over her.

but here she was, at the same club as him, laughing on the arm of some gorgeous girl, leaning into her the way she used to lean into him. his head darkens with anger and he tries to shake it off. he has no claim on her - never really did, to be honest. he tries to get the attention of the bartender to pay his tab and leave before she spots him, but he’s too busy paying attention to literally everyone else.

and now alice is heading towards this section of the bar - which makes sense, because its less crowded, but goddammit now he has no chance of escaping her notice.

she’s closer now - she has her attention on the other girl, so she hasn’t spotted him yet but she’s going to soon, fuck fuck fuck. he turns to the person closest to him - a tan skinned man, handsome, dressed sort of bohemian. quentin scurries over to him, puts a hand on his shoulder.

“um, hi, sorry about like, interrupting you or whatever but my - my ex is coming over here? and im trying to make sure she doesn’t see me, can you like, help me out?” quentin rambles out, eyes flashing between the man and alice looming ever closer.

the man looks up at him, with half annoyed expression that melts away quickly. he cocks an eyebrow at quentin. “what exactly do you want me to do here, dude?” 

“um. i dont know? help me hide my face, i guess? block me from her view.” quentin is super relieved that the man is willing to help.

“uhuh. and which one is she?”

“blonde. blue babydoll dress. hanging off the arm of the mean looking brunette in red.”

“right, the ones literally a foot away.” the man gets a wicked look on his face. quentin is too scared to look over his shoulder and see if the man is right about how close alice is. “come closer, ive got an idea.”

quentin hesitantly takes a step closer and the man gets up from his chair and puts his hand on quentin’s face. what? quentin opens his mouth to ask what exactly the man is doing, but any chance is has to speak is gone the second the man pulls him into a kiss.

and holy shit, is it a kiss. its chaste for about 3 seconds and then it turns straight up sensual. the man tangles his fingers in quentin’s hair as the kiss deepens and quentin pushes his body up closer to him, letting his hands settle on the man’s back. quentin can’t even tell how long the kiss lasts, just that it has thoroughly melted his brain.

quentin lets out a little whine when the man stops kissing him. he looks at up him with wide eyes. he watches the man scan the crowd, then look back down at him.

“i think they’re gone.” he says seriously.

“uhuh. uh. thanks” quentin replies breathlessly. the man’s eyes flicker up and down his body for a second.

“i’m penny, by the way. you wanna get out of here?” the man - penny - says cockily.

“quentin. um.” his brain takes a second to process the second part of the sentence. “yes?”

penny grins wickedly at him and takes his hand, leading him out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has a part two because tumblr user brakebillskids is an enabler

the night air is cold but the hand holding penny’s is warm. quentin wasn’t exactly drunk before - he hadn’t been at the bar long enough yet - but he’s sobered up the little bit that he could. he looks at the absurdly handsome man guiding him, wondering how he can stand being out in this cold in nothing but a thin sweater and scarf.

they come to a stop four blocks over, at a motel - not quite seedy but not quite where he would’ve chosen to stay if given the choice - and penny unlocks a room on the ground floor.  
penny takes off his scarf when the get inside. quentin closes the door behind them, but stands near it, unsure of where to go. penny notices his hesitation.

“hey,” penny says in a kind voice, “you still good?”

quentin takes a second to think. going back to the club, not an option. another club? maybe. going home? kind of pathetic. staying here and sleeping with a handsome stranger? risky, but something he’s kind of in the mood for.

“yeah.” quentin grins, and steps forward. penny pulls him into another kiss, a slower one. its spine tingling. quentin slips his hands under pennys thin sweater, against his stomach. his bare skin is so warm.

quentin feels dazed when he pulls back from the kiss. he stands still for a second, waiting for his brain to actually work, then pulls off his shirt and toes off his shoes. penny pulls off his sweater and sits on the bed.

“what are you up for?” penny asks him.

“im not sure,” he admits, shaking his head. he moves closer so that his legs are touchign penny’s knees, so that he’s looming over him. “not penetration, i think.”

penny nods. “thats fine. c’mere” 

penny tugs on quentin’s waist and quentin gives, spreading his legs and sinking onto pennys lap. quentin wraps his arms around pennys shoulders, leaning into him. penny brushes q’s hair to the side, mouths at his neck, moves up slowly to kiss his jaw and then mouth. quentin lets himself fall into the kisses, sensual and slow. he rocks his body against pennys at the same pace. penny’s hands wander, one twisting into his hair and the other rubbing up his leg, slowly reaching his crotch. 

he palms quentin’s dick through his jeans and quentin groans. he runs his hands over pennys shoulders, groping aimlessly down his body until he reaches the edge of his pants.

oh fuck, pennys not wearing underwear, quentin realizes with a thrill.

and then penny opens quentins fly and quentin lets out a shocked noise, which melts into a groan, as penny begins to stroke his explosed flesh. quentins hips jerk and he feels penny’s hard length rubbing against him.

with the last bit of his undizzy mind he shifts a little and returns the favor, opening penny’s pants and letting him free. penny shifts so his pants fall, pooling around his ankles, and lifts quentin up a little by the hips so he can take off his jeans and underwear too. theyre completely naked, warm bodies rubbing onto each other, melting into kisses and groans. 

pennys hands are so hot against him, so rough. penny’s grip on his hair tightens when quentin’s strokes get faster. quentin gasps into pennys mouth.

“fuck, baby, you like it when i pull your hair?” penny asks, panting. he tugs harder, sharper. quentin digs his short fingernails into pennys thigh in response.

he lets out a series of high pitched whines as penny syncs up the tugs and strokes, until he’s so dizzy and overwhelmed and he comes with a low groan.

“shit, your face is so hot when you come, pretty boy.” penny says, giving quentin a few more strokes and then letting go.

quentin pants, leans his head against pennys for a second to catch his breath. his grip on penny’s dick loosens. he feels weightless, braver than he had when the night began. he slides off of pennys lap and onto the floor, and says,

“you wanna come on it?”

“holy fuck.” penny replies, and starts to stroke himself. quentin bats his hands aside and takes back over, mouthing at any part of penny he can reach. it doesnt take long for penny to orgasm, shooting strands of cum onto quentin’s cheek and mouth.

they both sit still for a few minutes, penny leaning back onto the bed and quentin leaning forward so that his head is resting on pennys knees.

quentin gets up to clean off and comes back to penny still lounging on the bed. he hesitates, not sure if he should start getting dressed and leave or stay. 

penny notices his hesitation and gestures him over.

“c’mon,” penny says, “ i can tell you’re a cuddler. stay the night.”

they fall asleep in eachother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the girl alice is with is margo  
> eliot is the bartender, he's off to the side flirting with strangers  
> i hope this wasn't shitty, i got blocked writing LLL and needed to blow off steam. good news is im about 1500 words into ch 2 of LLL so im hoping to get that finished in the next couple weeks.


End file.
